Ark 20 Episode 5: Enemy of The State
Preperation Breifing (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SY_kJAUevps&index=273&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) Leon stood a top a large building, sitting about 80 stories high. His black trench coat fluttered in the wind along with his long black hair, which he rarily kept tied up anymore…upon his hands were black fingerless gloves, and on his left hip . his black cargo pants, and boots matched the rest of his outfit. He was wearing a special blend of Kevlar and nomex, with microfiber mesh traces of lightweight Ragnite traces. Nothing less than a .700 Nitro express or short of this would fully penetrate the bull body mesh. Other bullets would graze the fiber, but not the protective mesh, which was linig leon’s legs, upperbody and neck. His arms were vulnereable, but the jacke was made of the same material as the outfit, so for the most part he was pretty safe. It weighted a good bit, but nothing leon couldn’t lift himself. As he stood tall, he’d place his wrist watch twaords his mouth. “alright grandpa..i’m at the edge of D2. Right infront of district 3’s gates. Not gonna lie these things are pretty scary looking that they are.” “are you in plain sight?” Ochigi replied. “No..i’m hidden behind a ventilation shaft. For now I’m fine..” Ochighi shook his head sitting at his computer desk. “No..they’ve got ways to find you if your not careful. Use the cloaking device I gave you. It’ll mask your thermal temp, bodily chemicals and toxins making you invisible to the naked, enhanced, and all seeing technological eye. Only for five minutes though. Your invisible, not non corporeal.understood?” the line would buzz before Densuke’s voice would chime in. “Leon are you sure you wanna do this? If it’s to dangerous, I’m coming in and getting you out of there. “ Leon sighed for a moment looking at the giant D3 gates. His eyes squinted as he spoke. “if I can’t get this intel…and find out how to bring down Raphel…then the attonement I’m working for is as good as gone. I can do this. I know I can. I just need you to back me..i’ve got the contact lenses for an extra heads up just in case. I can do this..” Leon would sigh and activate his cloaking device. The device itself, disguises the wearear as pure oxygen, their vitals and all, allowing them to blend into their surroundings and not be detected by any means of vision seeing as how oxyen is rarely effected by the electromagnetic vision field in the first place. With that leon would leap down from the 80 storie building, his trench coat fluttering, all be in invisible, and as he reached the 40th, he’d spread his fingers out to his trench coat ends, and send an electric shock trhough them, forcing the cloth of it to become static and form a make shift parachute to break his fall and slow his descent enough so that he could still land a favorable speed. A second later his body would crash into the roof of a KPD car, with aloud “CRASH!” BatmanCrush.gif the gaurds outfront, blew their whistles, and immediately swarmed the area! They looked around,scouting for clues and causes. “They’re cautious. Good. Mean’s they’re distracted and they’ll know I’m coming. The paranoia will make them rigid and jumpy…especially since people fear what they don’t know is there.” Leon would leap 20 feet in the air clearing the crowd of men, and sticking to the the giant metallic gate, altering his body static and sticking to the surface. He’d begin ascending the wall, climbing like a monkey as he reached the top in no time, and slid down the wall to make a now quiet descent. Labyrinth (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7XlLZelPVg ) Leon stared at the giant labyrinth ahead of him and sighed. “I’ve only got 4 more minutes to get to those camera systems…gotta make this count.” Leon would scale the perminter, running around it and scouting for an open door. Eventually he brought himself to the back door, where four guards would be standing present. “Dad said the KPD in this disctrict spare no expense…” leon would take a rock on the ground, and lay on his stomach. Holding the rock up with his finger on top of it, like a papper football, he’d use his strength to flick the rock so hard it’d lodge itself into the boot of one of the KPD men, puncturing the skin and hitting the achelies heel. “GAAAH SHIT!!” “Jimmy are you okay? HEY WHO THE HELLS THERE!!!” The three men would begin to scatter in an arch. The one leon got would be on the ground not being able to stand. Leon would quietly squat up to his feet, before silently drawing his chakuto, learning the art of silencing his tracks from his father, he’d draw the blade slowly…what followed were a series of “SHING, SHING, WHACK, KRACK-KAPOW’ noises. This was easy for Leon’s sword style: Ryuzetsu .This sword style is mostly consisted of three factors: Fast two handed sword strikes, percision one handed striking, and Faster-than-the-eye Battojutsu, or the art of the quick draw. Battōjutsu is a field of kenjutsu which deals specifically with the rapid drawing and sheathing of a sword. In most cases, a katana being drawn from its sheath moves with a much greater speed and force than when it is being wielded normally. Additionally, greater drawing speed gives a swordsman more of an advantage in combat than an opponent whose speed is inferior. This is due in part to the fact that a katana's sharp blade curves upward against the inside of the sheath, allowing the swordsman to use more strength in drawing it without having to worry about applying extra control to his movements - the sword's path is guided by the sheath while the blade meets no resistance, moving two to three times faster than normal Leon had basic sword tranining from densuke, but surpisingly picked up on it from what he saw and read in mangas and animes. Even the ocasional episode of power rangers would help him develop sword strikes and angles. What made it more credible was the fact that leon's natrual physiology allowed to near flawlessly replicate these moves, but with his own added twist so it was never perfect, but it was at least on his level of preformance. The men literally didn’t know what hit them. Leon would resheath his sword , twirling it in his right hand, and holding the sheath with the left before placing the blade back in it’s holster. Tumblr moagybrrVk1rnvb0co1 500 zps5pe8e2cp.gif Tumblr mq0skv4yKk1re0uv8o1 400 zpsb3826007.gif Vergil prol sheathesword1.gif “2 minutes left…these guys will be liabilities…” Leon went to work quickly, grabbing all four of their bodes and stacking them on his shoulders, carrying them over to the giant outside incinerater. “They’ll wake up when the heat picks up…KPD are tougher than they look.” Leon would take one of their outfits, and put it on over his own. It was a tight fit, but nessecary. He’d palce torn pieces of clothe into the boot to extend his height so he could look older. As the cloak wore off, people would only see a soilder standing guard. A few more guards rand twaors his location, and leon would lean agains the door acting tired and exhausted. “what’s going on soilder! Talk!” Leon would speak in a hazey voice. “The man came outta no where…tch…bastard broke my arm. He took off inside! I’ll come wi- AGH!” leon fell to the floor, in pain, and the two KPD helped him up over their shoulders.” C’mon lets get em to the med area. You fought well, it’s time to rest.” They escorted leon to the meds area and laid him on a cot. Leon let his head fall t the side as if he’d passed out while the KPD men began talking aagain. “Alright heres the plan. Scout the west wing towards the west side of the base. We’re near the power grid now, which is basically the center. We scout from here, go gather the ballistics team. We’re blowing something up tonight.” The two officers would make their way out. Leon waited and looked at the corners of the room. “the one place they don’t put cameras…my prediction was right.” Leon would hop up, looking around the room. he’d lock the door, and begin digging around the meds area. He stumbled upon the radiation room. Leon would nod, and plant remote C4 pellets upon the four corners of the room, and turn on the machiene adjusting the rays, so they were microwaves instead of just x-rays. He did this by recalibrating the spectrum the machine put out on, to which all Leon had to do to know this was briefly read a book on medical equipment back at the lab. Just twisting a few wires and calibrating some coponents and it didn’t take very long at all to do. Leon would then, begin walking back into the main room of the med chamber, and looking above his head. He’d disbandon the uniform and stuff it into the trash can. He’d then leap up, latching onto the ceiling by clinging to it, and remove the air vent duct. Climbing through it, he’d take note it was rather big. “The ducts are wide…this is either because they have a massive air flow, or they expect to trap people in these things. None the less, I’ll keep my guard up regardless. Better than not being prepared.” As leon continued to crawl through the ducts, he’d pull up his holographic map of the layout of the place. “the head office is near by. I lucked out this time around, god only knows where they could’ve put me at.” Leon continued through the ducts when he’d heard a low humming noise. “Is that…a generator?” Leon would be on guard looking for a vent to exit through as he frantically crawled through the large vent. “just as I suspected! This isn’t a vent, this is the fire exhaust for their incinerater! “ Leon frantically crawled for a good distance before turning around to see an explosion coming his way of fire! Leon’s eyes widened before he drew his sword and cut the vent he was in clean in two! Dropping down from it and landing in the cantine of all palces to land!() KPD men were al eating leisurely until they looked at Leon crash down and the flames coming from the ceiling! Leon realizing he was in hot shit would immediately begin going to town! Attacking the first table of men he saw, before they could draw their guns, his blade met with their torsos! His ragnite blade cutting through their flase ragnite vest easily, as he sliced up down, left right, back and forth, aiming for their non vital areas Swordplay zpsgsbxvymp.gif his nervous system accelerated thanks to him shocking himself mentally, his body moved with consistent afterimaging! Some of the men gathered together, lifting up tables, and shouting “HEAVE HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” as they charged leon with a barricade of tables, covering the room trying to push him back! Leon held his sword in both hands, horizontal across his face, and charged in head first twaords the table. “I can’t beat them all!...iv’e gotta get my ass outta dodge, that I do!” Leon watched as some of the KPD men played hide and seek popping out from behind the barricade with pistols, shooting at Leon. Leon’s body would sway from side to side, as he swung his sword in one hand, in a circular motion, to delfect and slice some of the bullets. His body being accelerated with electicity only kicked his reflexes into a higher overdrive than they would be on adrenaline. OmakeGifAnime-SwordArtOnlineII-Episode5-JediGaleOnline zps5717fa95giforiginal zps9b13112e.gif Leon arrived infront of the table, and quickly sliped 3 explosive spheres on the edge of the blade he was using. Rearing his blade back with all of his might he’d quickly swing it forward in a horizontal fashion and as he did the speheres collided with the table and “BOOOM!!!!!!!!!!” 3810.gif a large explosion erupted from the focal center of the room! a firey blaze of glory, as Leon sliepd through the flames, in a tumble roll and as he landed and stood up, he’d hear the clicking of multiple guns and weapons. He was officially surrounded. “put your hands up!” Leon complied. He held his sword in one hand and sighed. He’d swing the sword up and sheathe it. a few men apprehended him and took him off to a holding cell. Captivity (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXicg6QA4b0&index=36&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) His gear stripped and a bag over his head, Leon was being escorted to a prison chamber, dressed in all white. They hid his gear from him, and the entire trip, the KPD had heard leon stammering numbers to himself..numbers and noises. Leon was mentally clocking how long to total trip took, specific sounds for specific areas, specific scencts for certain rooms, and how many steps it took until his next turn or rotation. 30 minutes later, Leon was thrown into a white padded room, handcuffed with a straight jacket on his arms. Leon would get up and retaliate, coming twaords one of the guards attempting to bite right into their stomach! “GET-GET OFF ME YOU STUPID KID!! the guard would try to push leon off and end up back handing him into the padded wall. Leon’s back hit it as he slid to the ground and groaned. The gaurds would leave, and a voice would chime in over the intercom. “Let’s ee, we’ve got a Mr….Leon Ryoji is it? Oh says here, Ryoji Family, Father and Mother Densuke and Felicity Ryoji, oooh okay. One brother one sister. So. You broke into a base in D3, the milltiary police estate becaaaaaaaaaaaause?....you can talk you know.” “trying to break it free from who I assume to be your boss, Raphael Graziano. The KPD have nothing to do with this, but as long as they’re in my way they’re a liability.” The man over the intercom laughed even harder and shook his head. “Well I see, you don’t play particularly nice.” Leon shook his head. “Never have.” “Well either way, it looks like you’re gonna be in here for quite sometime Mr.Ryoji. this is a fedral crime and you’re only a minor? Well we can rewrite your age, make sure you get put in the electric chair as easy as anyone else. Sounds about right to me, don’t you agree?” Leon remained silent. “Don’t bother charging that chi of yours. The walls absorb it. you’re shit outta luck here. Enjoy you’re stay your trial, if you get one, will be sooner than you think.” Leon inhaled and exhaled, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He’d sit silently meditating for a while. A few hours passed, and as the gaurds monitored him, they’d begin looking through leons stuff. “Check this out. This is some heavy clothing for just combat armor don’t you think?” the guard looked at the survailence tape and saw leon sitting in his meditative pose. “What kinda kid is this?” the other KPD officer lounging hin his chair would exhale smoke from his e-cig. “One of those Ryoji’s. Gah its before our time, but gramps used to tell stories about a supercop that spanwed from nowhere. Got had some kids, etc etc, so this kid’s apart of his lineage. Not gonna lie he’s legit, but a rookie. Sick of these vigilante types, thinking they can be one man shows. World doesn’t work like that.” The other KPD man kept looking through leon’s stuff and pulled out his sword. “Check this baby out! Look at the shine! You ever think where he gets this stuff from?” the lounging man shrugged. “don’t to much care. Not like Ryoji’s ever had a main base. Except that Densuke guy. Fucking disgrace to his family name I tell ya. He SHOULD HAVE been a cop like his dad. Now he’s dressing up in leotards too. Heard of the “Heroes for Hire?” the KDP officers would burst into laughter. “They’re fucking ridiculous! Their buildigns been dormant for months! They musta finally threw in the towel…or the cape AHAHAHAA!!” the men laughed their asses off. The man who’d been checking out the gear would pick up Leon’s watch and tilt his head. “get a load of this. What is this james bond? Oh no it’s the hero communicator AHA!” the KPD officer would stretch his hands out in a comical fashion. “It’s morphin time!” they both laughed for a while longer. Then the watch would start to flash a red light. The KPD officers quickly droped the watch on the table and pointed their pistols at it. “The hell is going on with that watch.” The other kpd officer would attempt to shoot the watch but the bullet merely bounced off of it’s ragntie surface. The two looked at each other realizing it was a tracking device….”He’s got back up. Quick let’s go get him!” they’d look into the room however and see Leon gone. They quickly ran to the holding cell and opened the door looking around. They found the pad that leon had cut through, and the circular metallic groove that had been cut and leading down. “this is solid steel! We took all of his weapons and searched him up and down, the hell did we miss!?!?” “No time to fret, if the boss finds out we’re fucking dead!” the men ran out of the room, and Leon had indeed been underground, digging, making sure he’d pop up in the area, he’d calculated was exactly 34 steps away from his cell. As he clawed towards t he surface, his hand would be the first thing to pop out, before he pulled the rest of his body above the metallic ground. Leon would stand up and begin digging around in the crevass of his jaw, pulling out what looked like the capping you’d see on a pill. “That chi pill did the trick. Even if only for a few mintues it was all I needed. “ dropping the shells of the pill on the floor. Leon darted down the hallway taking the first left on the 32 steps he knew he was supposed to take and entered the survailence room. He’d quickly changed his clothing back into his gear, and palced his sword back on his left hip. As he did, he’d coat his hand in fortification chi: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. The same thing he used to cut through the metal and the same thing he’d use to coat his hand in and slice the computer keyboard in half, before digging his hand inside, and literally absorbing the electricity from the machine, depowering every single camera in the facility. Leon would hold his watch up to his mouth and speak. “Send in the Black Parade.” Densuke nodded and pushed a button on the Ryoji computer. “Black Parade is a go, I repeat Black Parade is a go.” The Black Parade (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhaYV1I3brg&index=6&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl ) The streets were quiet. Not a sound could be heard, as the moon pierced the blackend night sky. All was clam and all was well…twaords the edge of D2 to D3 all appeared realtively normal. That is unless someone were to look closely…incredibly closely, only so they could see the shadows moving In the moonlight. The men of the black parade, 200 of them assembling and traversing buildings, and glidng through the air, all towards the gate of D3. They were so large in number, but made not a single sound in their travel! The Black Parade is a secret underground stealth unit formed by Ayperos Akiyama during the 10 long years. These are the classic "Unsung" heroes, who do the work completely in the shadows of kashihana city. Weather it be in broad day light, or blackest night, it's very rare to see one of these covert agents stealthing around either disposing of or cleaning up messes that KPD leave or neglect, not to say Colt hasn't been on his game over t he course of years. EACH and every single member of the Black Parade is an absolute and undeniable master of all things stealth and stealth releated tatics. They come in unseen and leave the same way, their task range from cleaning up/collecting evidence at the end of unsolvable or odd crimes that can't properly be explained. They also masters in assasination techniques (only when nessecary, by no means will this be a continuous or reocurring thing) theivery, retreval and information gathering. This is also aided completely by their stealth suits. Their suits standard gear is all black, equiped with a microweave mesh of Kevlar, Nomex, and False Ragnainium (about as hard as Tungsten Steel), allowing for bullet durability up to, 45 cal's & Up, thought the suit could viably resist the gunfire regardless, optic & static camo and and lightweight enough for them to move like olympic acrobats, leaping 15+ feet into the air in a single bound, landing with not even a single noise. Their suits are noise resistent to boot, fully insulated/fireproof, with thermal cloaking and linigs of lead to prevent interearence from X-ray's with built in Chaff frequencies int he forehead/cowl area of the outfit to prevent motion detection. The ocular portions have built in cameras, that take pictures on mental command, and they're equip with basic detective, escape gear. They are not ones for confrontation, but should not be underestimated by any means in CQC.All of this in conjunction with Ochigi Ryoji & Akiyama Industries, whom have worked together to create the perfect task force. The number of members to this day is only known to the heads of Heroes Inc. as people who have seen them or glimpes usually see at the most 3, when usually a squad of 50 is dispatched for regular recon. Stealth.gif KPD Gaurdsmen out front were to busy looking and scrambling for Leon, when they were swiftly and quietly dispatched of, having their bodies puncutured with knvines, and their necks snaped out of and back into place in a heartbeat, meerelly to shock their enemies into thinking their necks were snapped. The men began to swarm the base! Black shadows moving along inside the hallas, and rooms, fighting and literally one uping the KPD members with the element of surprise. The kpd weren’t going to go down without a fight however, as they’d pick off who ever they could just to defend themselves, but the little few hundred of Black Parade agents, what they lacked in number compenstated in tattics. Leon would walk out of the servallence room and 2 of the parade members would stand before him and salute. “Orders.” “Clear the base. Incapacitate ever KPD agent in here. I’ve locked the security doors, so no ones getting in or out, until my call. I’m heading for the head honcho, you stay alert and keep me posted.” The men noded before dispsering as quick as they came Leon would pull up his holographic map and look at the layout of the palce one more time for reasurenance. Ochigi would chime in on his speaker. “Leon, how did you know about the black parade? I’ve never once let you into those files, nor have I even revealed their existence.” “When I was growing up, I used to watch you late at night. Every file you accessed, password, and porno. Also I caught one of these guys yesterday to test how far I’d come. Not that hard if you’ve got it like that.” Ochigi’s mouth dropped. “I’m a teenager. Hiding things from you guys is what I do best. I’m going after the figure head.” Leon proceeded down the hallaways. Screams of KPD everywhere around him as he headed for the main man Confrontation (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sbhij-HI-V4&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl&index=119 )After walking for what seemed an eternity, Leon came to a huge conference room, and he’d thrust his foot into the door, kicking the doors form their hinges and letting the loud metallic doors clank along the floor. Leon was In a huge room, similar to t he oval office almost, and there was a burely white man sitting in a chair, a cigar In his hand and a receeding hairline. He wore glasses, and had a prominent jaw, but a the build of Brock Lesnar on a foot ball team. his suit spiffy, and his tie yellow, he took a long drag of the cigar before exhaling smoke and smiling. “Mr.Ryoji. Fancy running into you this evening.” “cut the crap. I’m taking you out of office. Where’s Rapheal.” The big man would stand up, ashing his cigar and and shaking his head. “Names Legweak. Joel Legweak. Not that you too much care, but I am the head of this facility. Ooooooh man I could just fil santa’s list slame UP with the amount of crimes you’ve just commited in one night young man.” Leon would draw his sword. “The old head of this place. Did you off him too?” Joel would walk around the table, gliding his hand around it and sighing. “he had an accident. A terrible dreadfull one, I’m sure you’ve seen it on the news. Some thiings can’t be held you know?” Leon tilted his head up. “I’m not a stupid kid..but if you insist on treating me like one, let me tell you how this is going to go down. I’m going to fight you, defeat you, and deiliver a flase note of recommendation for James Briggs to take head of seat. A KPD I can trust.” Joel would squint his eyes and look at Leon. ‘you act as if…he can’t be bouaght. Money talks Ryoji. You of all people should know, you’re family’s assumptively loaded.” “Assumptively.” Leon let his sword drag along the ground as he inched closer to Joel. “you can give up now, and at most I’ll comatose you. But you won’t sprad sector olmpus’s reign on this city any further than you have alrady.” Joel would sigh and fold his hands over his lap. “Well I won’t try to reason with that logic. Except you have to physical beat me. Adding assault and battering to your list? You must want to spend time in jail like your father did long ago.” Leon’s eyes squinted as he took his sword in both hands, and held it horizontal across his face. “Riddle me this…Sectory Olympus. why are they waiting nine months to advance that tournament they advertised. If they wanted us ripe, they’d push it and hurry it as soon as humanly possible. It’s improbable.” Joel would shrug. “I don’t ask the questions.” “Then it’s safe to assume something went horribly terribly wrong, or your buttering something up….they screwed up didn’t they.” Joel would take off his glasses. “No more foreplay. Let’s get straight to the sheet work shall we?!” joel would crack his neck from side to side before four metal tenticles would burst forth from his backside! the metal tendrils spiraled around, each with a glowing red eye in the center. “you like? Synthetic nanomachine technology. It’s so descrete and disgued with human chemical make up, you can’t even tell they are there. Brilliant isn’t it?” Leon’s stance got lower. “I’m putting an end to this, that I AM!!” Engagement (http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=bMGsapR0FJY#Linkin_Park_-_In_The_End_%28Instrumental%29 ) Leon would charge the man with his sword draw his sword and charge straight for Joel! Cutting a front flip, leon would deivlier a downwards vertical slash aimed straight for the mid section of of his opponent! Joel’s tentacle would delfect the slash, and the other three would follow suit, coming in and striking at leon’s mid section sending his body flailing and flying back crashing into a group of tables. Leon would quickly spring up and pop the rebreather in his mouth, before throwing 6 pellets out twaorad joel: 2 smoke pellets, 2 tear gas pellets, and 2 sedidtive spheres. The smokey mist fogged the room entirely, filling it with a mixture of deadly gasses. Joel continued to walk, his foot steps heavy and demanding as he made it to the center of the room’ the Nano organics in my system render toxins useless…you know I was in the army for a while, and after experimentation I just love the smell of tear gas in the evening. DON’T YOU!” The tentacle ends would begin spinning and blowing away the smoke and mist from the area of the room, clearing it out, only to find Leon gone. Disappeared from sight. “SOMEONE’S a ninja huh? The father of your’s must’ve trained you goooooood….it’d be a shame if someone had infrared!” the tentacle would stretch upwards twaords the highest part of the ceiling, along with Joel jumping to aid the distance. Leon would be caught by the throat, and spun around 6 times before being slamed into the stage lights, electrocuting him and blowing them out, with a loud ‘CRASH’ as the stage equipment fell to the hardwood floor of the stage. Leon would stand up wiping the metal from his body, and holding his sword in hand. “….” Leon’s eyes galred as he’d jump form the stage and charge in much faster than he had this time before, his double peak human muscles letting him breach 85mph, as he’d run however, Joel would use the arms and stretch them out, breaking the long over and brown connected table from it’s semi circle, and begin chuncking piece after piece at leon! The speed of the tables distorting their image and making them look like giant brown bullets amost! “!!” Leon’s instincts were quick to kick in as he’d begin cartwheeling , flipping, and rolling over the multiple pieces of the table, slicing through them like butter on oasion, while he preformed his movements to dismiss the damn things out of his pathway. He’d literally cut his way through tumblr_nbm6kfUfOJ1qf2huro1_500_zpsc147642a.gif until he’d arrived at fighting distance yet again. Joel would close in grabbing Leon’s arms and stretching them out. He went for leon’s legs, but Leon drew his legs in, and used his fingers to launch the sword forward into Joel’s shoulder! “gah!” the flinch caused a temporary lapse in the tentacle. “!!” Leon took the moment to free his hand and grip his sword again, latching his feet around Joel’s waist, while still having one tentacle attached to his wrist and began hacking and slashing away at Joel’s chest, leaving deep scars and gahses that would regenerate as quickly as he cut them. “Damn!” Leon grunted, as Joel would attempt to grip him by the neck! Leon would drop kick joel in the face, spring boarding off of it and falling to his back. Quickly catching himself with his hands, he’d spring back up to the stumbling Joel and begin attacking him vigorously with sword strikes yet again! he and joel fought as leon countered his tentacle strikes in close combat, learning their pattern, and using his reflexes to dodge, flip over, and deflect their grasp with his blade, slicing at the tentacles now instead of slicing Joel’s body. The slices had no effect as leon couldn’t cut through them! He then used his alteration bio lightning but stayed on the defensive now. “YOU CAN’T WIN KID! YOU’RE OUTMATCHED! YOUR LITTLE SPIRT SHIT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT TECHNOLOGY CAN DO FOR THE BODY!!” Leon stepped back while deflecting his strikes, his chi showing no effect on the tentacles, as Joel would flail them like pin wheels rapidly attacking Leona and forcing him to react and respond much faster than he had previously tumblr_mhmdaorJmZ1rbrys3o1_500_zps38debf3a.gif “YOU VIGILANTES THINK YOU CAN BEAT THE SYSTEM!?!? THAT YOU’RE ABOVE THE LAW CAUSE YOU LOOK COOL?!?!?!” Joel would use al four tentacles and jam them straight into leon’s gut, forcing a river of blood from the Ryoji’s lips, and sending his body twirling clockwise back until his body crashed through the base of the stage leaving a gaping hole where the entirety of the 20 feet wide stage used to be. Joel would then open the mouths of the metallic tentacles and begin unleashing a barrage of bullets upon the hole in the stage. After 5 mintues of firing, Joel would stop, and the tenticles would hover over his back side, moving maliciously almost as if they were snakes. A voice came from the hole, along with some rattling and derbies movement. Leon would emerge from the hole. His suit withstanding the bullets, but he had a bullet graze on his left cheek, and the right side of his neck. If not for his reflexes, the bullet almost pierced the jugular. His hair however was a tad bit frizzy, with his body having a light blue electric glow to it. sparks reigned from his body occasionally, and his gaze seemingly intensified tumblr_nakqtxB8ak1tjbkn5o2_500.gif Hl9UmaP_zpsacdb0be2.gif tumblr_n5j5f0JZBw1r3ifxzo2_500.gif (http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cS5CHrsxYJE#Linkin_Park_-_In_the_end_%28_Piano_version_%29 )Leon spoke while tilting his head up a bit. “It’s over Legweak…you’ve lost this fight already. All the nessecary preperations are in place for your unavoidable demise.” Joel palced his hands on his hips, and let two of the tenticles stand his body upright, so he was high in the air. He spoke with the smuggiest of tones in his voice. “Nice bulff kid haha! Some sparks aren’t gonna save you this time around. These babies here are fully insolated.” Leon would sigh. “5 sword strokes. And I will have you on your knees, begging for mercy. I’d ask you to give up but that’s not an option.” Joel would smirk. “enough of this game of wit! Take your death like the man you try to be!” Joel would use the momentum and blast off towards leon’s bodily position. As the tentacle lunged at him, leon would would wait until the tentacle was an inch away from his face before backing back, and pulling the tentacle with him, extering it from his full length. “They can only stretch up to 8 feet away from your body. Your range is limited which is why you have to move with them to make this weakness irrelevant.” “Beginners luck, HOOAH!!!” Joel would attempt to shoot leon point blank, but Leon’s body shifted upwards, as he ran up Joel’s retracting tentacle! “you’re tenticles have a delay retratction time of 2.3 seconds, I can clear a mile in that tme on a full sprint.” Leon spoke as he’d flip over Joel’s body, and back step landing on the other side. Joel would turn around and lash one of his tenticles horizontally at Leon , attempting to swat him away like a fly. Leon would slice as sword at the halfway point of joel’s tentacle, and once he did something unusual happened! The area leon would slice, glowed a bright blue before the tentacle came right off with a clean cut! “THE HELL!” joel backed away, looking at his severed tentacle. Leon would catch it in mid air, and talk. “The tenticles are insolated, but in layers. I felt this when we clashed metal. Basic knowledge of mechanics, the way your arms work, it’s not a suit, but layer upon layer of metallic. Even if the pathway leading up to YOU is insolated, the metallic frame work itself is not. All I had to do was implement traces of my bio electricity into certain spots of your metallic arms. Then when I slice them, the electricity responds to another surge of electricity I implement, thus causing a burst from the Collison of energy. A burst that cuts your tentacles form the inside out…” Joel grunted, and attempted to shoot Leon with the guns in the last three metal arms. Leon simply spun his sword around infront of him at a rapid veolicty rate, using fortification chi to create a makeshift shield of chi via rapid motion in the same area and the chi leaking off of the blade. Leon closed the distance between them in a literal “heartbeat” the bio electricity accelerating his body’s functions to a scale much higher than peaked for a limited time sasuke-shippuden-o_zpsd6758e09.gif As leon closed this gap, Joel, attempted to close his remaining three tenticles in around leon’s body, attempting to impale him, so he’d be stoped before he could make any further attempts towards his body, but leon’s reaction time was through the roof, as such he’d coat his free hand in fortification chi as well, turning it into a blade, and doing exactly what he said he would: delivering as each tentacle came towards him, 4 more slashes tumblr_mdnks8ds0v1rut0qpo1_500_zps08320ccf.gif The tenticles would come off in the same fashion as the one before and the final fith would invole leon slipping his sword back into it’s sheath and using battojutsu! The art of the quick draw, to unsheathe his sword and slice Joel from the base of his right hip to the top of his right shoulder in a clean diagonal cut, which cut the man 4 inches deep in his chest, the centrifugal force behind it sent the body of joel flying behind leon in an arch that spanned 25 feet away from him, in what seemed almost like poetic slow motion f64072ebea7dba80adabe7573ddb15fb_zps3c3cc547.gif As his body landed on the floor and his metallic arms dropped down with loud clanks. Leon would stand with his back to him, and swipe his sword to the right, flinging the blood off of the blade, before hovering if over his sheath and sheathing the blade with a “CHK”. Leon would t hen take grasp of his hair, and for the first time in a while, tie it up, leaving his dark bangs to hang infront of his face tumblr_n9hbmsWmiO1rvxid3o1_500.gif Joel would cough a bubble of blood from his lips. His skin would start healing up until leon came over and impaled his heart with his blade. “Now then. “Chief.” I’m taking you’re heart as a suviner. You can heal from it, but based on what I’ve see regrowing organs is a different story. “ Leon would pull the man’s heart out on the end of his sword, and fry it with electricity. “Y-…you fool! HAHA-ack hack!” Joel began to cough. “This room has it’s own back up survailence system…you’ll be posted up all over wanted list. Your face will be crimminaly condoned! A-...An enemy of the state..” Leon would sheathed his sword again. “the district 3 KPD is run by a mad man, who’s working for an organization responsible for the turmoil of the city. While I am committing a fedral crime, if there is a warent for my arrest, so be it. let that be none, not a single cop is going to take me into custody… but because they know I’m right. If they don’t, I’ll just have to remind them.” Leon would step off of joel’s body, and speak into the watch, now walking down the hallway, and making his way towards the exit of the building . Curtain Call (https://www.youtuberepeat.com/watch?v=bMGsapR0FJY&index=27&list=PLYNBny7IRlVkbiSVlrNHnbXbgZBIdU3Pl )speaking into his watch, he’d utter. “The Parade is over.” With that a series of shadows flooded from the building, out of the windows, out of the ground, and some gliding from above. Leon input a key card, and open the gate of D3, the alarm sounding off through the streets of D3 and the edges of D2, as Leon would walk out of the gate, an army of men in black suits rushing out form behind him. KPD cars all lined up in front of him and they pointed their guns at Leon. “You’re just doing your job…I don’t blame you.” Leon would press the button on his watch, and the nurse station that was consistently pumping microwaves inside of it, would be detonated by the explosive spheres!! The explosion set a chain reaction, blowing the base sky high, and send a column tower of flames into the sky, along with massive amounts of black suit and smoke!! wolverine-explosion-o.gif As this happened the KPD officers took cover, and Leon would be picked up by one of the gliding memebers of the black parade, and whisked off into the night. As leon was being flown back to base, he’d speak on the watch. “How’s things on your end Ochigi?” “Good. I’ altering the KPD list to appoint James Briggs as the new chief of District 3. We’ll be monitoring his progress, and making sure that if he “disappears” it’s picked up. for now, district 3 is secure, and Briggs is on our side. He’ll call us if he needs us.” Leon nodded, and took off heading back to the cave for a physical check up and much needed rest. Category:Ark 20